


Something, something, Christmas

by Drago



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Homin - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: They might have just met on a flight from Tokyo to Seoul, but Changmin is already planning their future.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, past Jung Yunho/OMC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Something, something, Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy thing because it's still Christmas. Kind of.

Changmin isn’t really one for Christmas celebrations. It’s not even about him being a Buddhist, because he isn’t great at that either, but about the fact that Christmas seems like a lot of effort for a very little pay-off. And the Christmas spirit people speak of? Nothing more than a product of capitalism fabricated to sell more goods.  
And yet, he is on a plane to Korea, coming back for Christmas and New Year’s Eve because his boss decided that he is _working too hard_ , and he is the only employee who hasn’t taken any time off for Christmas since he started working there. First of all, in what world is working too hard a bad thing? Especially when one works for a Japanese company? And secondly, the decision when to go on vacation should be his. And if he wants to work himself to death then so be it. He doesn’t, but hypothetically speaking…  
Usually, Changmin flies business class, but it was already completely sold out when his boss told him the news, so he is flying economy, and there is a snotty child sittingon his left. Are kids even allowed to fly alone? Should he call the police while they’re still on the ground?  
The seat on his right is still empty, and he hopes it stays that way, so he can sit there and put some distance between himself and the sick kid. Luck isn't on his side, or so he thinks at first when he hears someone say “Excuse me” to the kid. When he looks up, though, Changmin realizes he might be the luckiest man in the world after all, because his new seat neighbor is the prettiest man he has ever seen. He twists in his seat to let the other man through and tries not to stare at his crotch when he squeezes past Changmin. He already knows that he is going to dream about this man’s thighs.  
He racks his brain for something to say, he isn’t best at starting conversations with strangers, but he is saved by the man himself, who introduces himself as Yunho and asks if he is returning from a business trip.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Changmin. And no, I live in Japan, but I have to return for Christmas,” he winces at how awkward he made it sound, but Yunho just smiles.  
“You’re like me! I live in Japan as well, but my family insisted I spend Christmas with them,” Yunho grimaces, and Changmin is ready to cheer – finally a man after his own heart! But his joy doesn’t last long. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Christmas, but my ex will be there because our mothers are best friends, and we’re spending it together.”  
“Are you still in love with her?” Changmin tries not to sound disappointed.  
“Ah, him. And no, that’s not why I’m upset. It’s just that he broke up with me almost a year ago, and now he is dating a woman, while I’m still single. I’m sure he is going to make me feel like a failure, rub his new relationship in my face. He always hated that he wanted me, didn’t want to be gay, and now he is in a stable relationship, and I’m not, so clearly straight relationships are the way to go,” Yunho laughs mirthlessly, but he changes the subject before Changmin can assure him that it’s not true. Not that Changmin has a lot of experience with relationships himself, he’s had two boyfriends in his thirty years old life, but he is good at observing people, and it doesn’t seem to matter whether the couple is gay or straight. If someone wants to leave, they will leave. And sometimes it’s the best thing that can happen.  
The flight to Seoul isn’t long, two and a half hours, but it’s enough for Changmin to realize that it’s not just Yunho’s face that he finds attractive. His personality is just as beautiful. His new friend is really easy to talk to, and Changmin finds himself willingly offering information about his own life, which is rather unusual. He doesn’t like people knowing much about him unless he’s known them for a while. But he is helpless against Yunho’s cute smile.  
They leave the plane together, still chatting as they wait for their bags. Once outside, there is a clear shift in Yunho’s mood, his smile seems strained, and it doesn’t reach his eyes. He really is an open book, which Changmin finds endearing.  
“Listen. I know it’s crazy and I don’t know you well, but I want to help you. From what you said your family is big on Christmas, and it would be a pity if someone ruined it for you. I love Christmas,” he lies through his teeth,” and I want you to enjoy it. I’ll be your boyfriend.”  
“What?”  
“I will be your boyfriend for Christmas. You said you visited your parents three months ago? We can say we met on a plane when you were flying from Seoul to Tokyo. Keep it as real as possible.”  
It’s a weird idea, maybe even creepy, and Changmin waits for Yunho to call him out on that. Even Changmin himself has no idea what he is doing. But the other man hugs him instead, and Changmin must be mad because he already doesn’t want to let him go.  
“Yes! You’re wonderful! I don’t know why you would want to do that, but if you want to be my pretend boyfriend, then I’m not going to stop you!”  
Yunho doesn’t know yet that Changmin has every intention of being his real boyfriend by the end of the stay. Or that he is going to kiss him under every mistletoe he finds, even if it means planting them himself. Minor details, really.


End file.
